


The Perks of Kylo Ren

by Kezcakes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU: Human, Anal Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Simon's Birthday, Smut, Star Wars party, malec first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezcakes/pseuds/Kezcakes
Summary: All human AU. It’s Simon’s birthday and he is throwing a Star Wars themed party at Pandemonium- even the staff have agreed to dress up. Begrudgingly Alec attends, little did he know that the party would have a happy ending.Written for the lovely Jessa
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: Hunter's Moon Creation Exchange





	The Perks of Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/gifts).



> So nervous to post this! Really hope that it makes you smile Jessa.
> 
> I must apologise that I am not a huge Star Wars fan, I still haven't even seen Rise of Skywalker yet! (I plan to though).

“I still don’t get why I have to go,” Alec grumbled.

“Because you do,” Isabelle stated matter-of-factly.

Alec huffed, “but is the cape really necessary?”

“Yes,” she turned her full attention onto Alec and fussed with his clothes, straightening out the tunic and doing up the hooded cape. After a bit more fiddling, she was happy that the costume looked right.

Reluctantly Alec grabbed the mask and followed Izzy, “I don’t even really know the sequels, why do I have to be Kylo Ren?”

With a sigh Izzy stopped and turned to face Alec, “hey, at least I got a costume for you that was black, I thought you’d appreciate that!”

“I do,” Alec’s features softened. “I just feel a bit stupid being dressed as someone I barely know anything about.”

“Relax, it’s a party know one is going to quiz you on your costume,” she ran a comforting hand up his arm. “Well unless you decide to partake in some of the activities that I know Simon has set up,” she added as an afterthought having already turned back around and exited their apartment.

Once at the club Alec’s mood was still soured, he shot everybody that dared to come within three feet of him a disgruntled look. He made his way through the crowd and claimed a table at the far corner.

Izzy elbowed him in the ribs and talked in a hushed voice, “put your mask on before Simon sees!”

Knowing better than to argue, Alec rolled his eyes and put the mask in place. He even brings out what is supposedly a light sabre, but to Alec looked nothing of the sort.

“Hey guys, thank you for coming. I’m glad you made it.” Simon grinned. His eyes flew wide as he took in Alec’s costume, barely hearing Izzy’s greeting in reply.

Simon was vibrating with excitement, “d-does it have the inbuilt voice modulator?”

“It sure does,” Izzy beamed.

Simon let out a small scream of excitement, “say my favourite line Alec!” Alec gave him a gesture as to say: ‘how the hell am I supposed to know that?’. “Oh right yeah, sorry. Say the line ‘forgive me. I feel it again…the call from the light. Supreme Leader senses it. Show me again the power of the darkness, and I’ll let nothing stand in our way. Show me, grandfather, and I will finish what you started.’” Simon did his best to imitate the voice of Kylo Ren.

Alec supressed a sigh before reciting the quote, his voice sounding strange to his own ears through the modulation. Simon broke into a squee and bounced up and down on the spot, babbling almost nonsensically about how awesome it was.

When he finally calmed down enough, he composed himself, “seriously Alec, thank you. That’s by far the best birthday present I could’ve asked for.” He excused himself to continue circulating the room.

“I don’t know about you, but I need a drink!” Alec frowns beneath the helmet, undecided on whether or not he appreciated the way that the modulator altered his voice. Before Izzy had time to reply Alec was off to the bar.

He flagged someone down and ordered the usual mojito for Izzy and a dark and stormy for himself. While waiting for the drinks he leaned against the bar and surveyed the room. It looked like the cantina straight from Star Wars itself, only cleaner. The place was full of people dressed from the usual popular favourites of the franchise, such as Chewbacca, Stormtroopers and Luke Skywalker, to the more obscure alien creatures including Rodians, Twi’leks and Trandoshans; there were even a group dressed as the Sith Triumvirate.

He took the drink with a ‘thanks’ and headed back to their table, unsurprised to see that it was now filled with their friends. Izzy scooted over to make room, as Alec sat down he took a moment to figure out everyone’s costume. Jace, his best friend was clearly supposed to be Han Solo; his well-meaning but often irritating girlfriend Clary was dressed as Princess Leia. Simon’s costume would’ve been the easiest to identify, however given that he had stopped wearing the mask and had pulled the hood down due to the heat of the club it took Alec a little longer to get there. He was dressed as Emperor Palpatine.

Being stubborn Alec was refusing to alter his costume, Izzy had made him put the helmet on in the first place, so now he was ensuring that it stayed firmly in place. It did make drinking his dark and stormy much harder work, but after several failed attempts at poking a straw inside- one of which resulting in him finding a button he didn’t know about that lit up part of the mask red- he finally succeeded and sat back in his seat feeling slightly smug.

Only once had he allowed his friends to coax him onto the dance floor, it was more than enough for him given how much he was already sweating in the dark, heavy clothes beforehand. Having flopped back into his seat, he stared out towards the dancefloor daydreaming.

“Hello, I couldn’t help but notice you sitting over here on your own and wonder if you wanted some company?” He almost jumped out of his skin when a voice spoke from opposite the table, not having heard them arrive over the loud music.

Alec surveyed the person before him, he was certainly handsome, with mesmerising hazel eyes spotted with golden flecks. His costume took Alec a second before he realised that it too was from the sequel trilogy and was that of Finn.

“Err...Hi,” Alec cringes at the sound that escapes the helmet.

“I’m Magnus Bane,” he offered his hand out to Alec.

Alec shook the accepted hand, “I’m Al-Alec.” He mentally cursed the modulator, he sounded stupid enough on his own let alone with this thing making him sound worse. He wondered briefly if there was another button that he could press to stop it activating.

Magnus smirked, “I am surprised that you are still in full costume, it must be getting quite hot under there?” He shot Alec a wink.

Alec shrugged, “proving a point to my sister about this costume being ridiculous is worth it.”

The edge of Magnus’ lips curled up, “so does that mean I need to take you somewhere quiet and secluded before I get to see what’s behind the mask?”

Alec stutters, the awful noise escaping him causing an abrupt halt to his attempt at speech. He winces, amazed that Magnus was still sitting opposite him donning an intrigued if not flirty look.

“You know,” Magnus stirs his drink seductively, “if you were feeling a bit too hot under the collar, I’m the owner of this club. I can take you out of sight of your sister to allow you a breather, all the while still maintaining in her eyes that you have proved your point?”

Alec thought over the offer for a second, but as a bead of sweat dripped down the back of his neck and slipped down his back the decision was made. “Yes, please.”

With a grin Magnus offers his hand to Alec and lead him through the throng of people dancing and through a series of doors before coming to a halt in what was clearly Magnus’ office. “Have a seat and feel free to take that off,” he gestured to the helmet before turning his attention to a small minifridge tucked into one corner.

With a sigh of relief Alec removed the helmet and set it down carefully on the desk. Magnus pulled out a couple of water bottles from the fridge and handed one to Alec who accepted it with a grateful smile.

Magnus waited until Alec was drinking before talking, “I have to say I wasn’t expecting you to be quite so good looking under there.” He shot Alec a wink.

Alec spluttered on his drink, the water mingling with sweat on his clothes.

Magnus gave a sly smile, “sorry that was mean of me, here use this.” He tossed Alec a small towel.

Alec dabbed as much sweat and water off as possible, he then drained the contents of the water bottle. “Thank you, I really needed that.”

“You’re welcome,” Magnus flopped into his chair.

“So, I assume given the effort you’ve gone to you’re a friend of Mr Lewis?”

Alec nods, not trusting himself to be able to speak with those mesmerising eyes staring at him. After a few seconds he opens his mouth to say something but closes it again in relief as Magnus talks instead. “Some of my staff refer to him as an excitable puppy, is he always that way?”

Alec chuckles, feeling himself easing a little in Magnus’ presence. “Yeah, and that is the best description I have heard for him. I met him through my best friend Jace, as Simon is best friends with his girlfriend Clary. My sister is the one that forced me into coming and wearing this...” he gestures to himself, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think of an accurate word.

“Restrictive? Heavy? Confining?” Magnus offered.

Alec nods, “yes! All of those words, not to mention a sauna.”

Alec couldn’t stop himself, his eyes trailed over Magnus. As he studied the man, he felt an unbearable urge to kiss those lips, to feel the muscles of his arms and chest under his hands.

He shook himself out of it, “thank you for this. I should probably stop taking up your time now. I’m sure you have much better things to be doing.”

Magnus tilted his head to the side, “while I usually do enjoy the events we host here- playing trivia games on Star Wars is not something that overly interests me.” Magnus flicked his wrist to check the time on his watch. “And my staff will be initiating those any moment now.”

Alec curled up his nose, “Yeah, I do not wish to partake in those either. I mean don’t get me wrong I enjoyed watching the films and everything but I’m not super into it.” Alec licked his lips and leant closer to Magnus to whisper, “and don’t tell Simon but the only bit of Star Wars I am actually into is the Clone Wars series.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Magnus smiles.

Alec, still concerned about taking up Magnus’ time, picked up his helmet and braces himself to put it back on. With a deep breath he stood up and turned in the direction of the door. “Well I had better go and make sure that none of them are getting themselves into trouble- they’re good at that.”

Magnus rose from his seat and strode over to the door, opening it for Alec. “I will escort you, while I am sure my staff have everything under control- I should see how they are all doing.”

With a nod of understanding Alec walked through the door. They went down the narrow corridor side by side. Each time their hands brushed against one another Alec felt sparks fly through his body, desire built in his stomach. Before Magnus could open the last door, Alec could stand it no more. He held his hand on the door to keep it closed and turned to Magnus’ quizzical face.

“Alec what are you-“ Magnus was cut off as Alec crushed their lips together. Their mouths met for a moment before Alec pulled away a little. His eyes searched Magnus’ for any sign that he should stop. Seeing only desire, Alec resumed kissing Magnus, he moved his body to pin Magnus against the wall. Finally he had Magnus’ strong arms under his grasp.

The kiss grew more passionate as Alec’s arousal built, a slow grind against Magnus confirmed that he was in a similar state. Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth and the sound made Alec feel a shudder move down his spine.

Breathlessly Magnus broke the kiss, “do you want to move this somewhere private?”

Alec couldn’t speak, his lips were red and puffy, his face flushed. He nodded in confirmation and followed Magnus wordlessly back down the hall. Magnus locked his office door behind them and made some space on the desk. He prowled towards Alec and captured his lips, guiding the man backwards until his legs hit the desk.

Alec leant against the desk and parted his legs for Magnus to step in between. He wrapped his legs around Magnus drawing them flush together, their prominent arousals pressing together through the layers of clothing.

Alec’s hand travelled up Magnus’ arms, clawing down his back until he reached Magnus’ arse. Magnus groaned into Alec’s mouth, one of his hands fisted into Alec’s hair as the other desperately groped his back. Magnus fumbled blindly at the elaborate costume Alec was wearing; meanwhile, Alec had no problems raising Magnus’ top. He ran he fingertips across Magnus’ bare skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind.

The kiss broke long enough for Magnus to pull his top off, Alec fumbled with his tunic and cheered in triumph as he managed to get his first layer off. Both men dissolved into laughter as Alec’s top layers became entwined with the cape that had completely slipped Alec’s mind.

Magnus helped Alec out of his tangled state and pushed him down to lie back on the desk. His mouth began assaulting Alec’s neck, he studied Alec’s reactions and paid more attention to any area that appeared to be sensitive. Kissing, licking, and teasing the skin between his teeth Magnus left a trail of slightly reddened skin down Alec’s torso.

“Enough teasing, please, I need more,” Alec whimpered.

With a smirk Magnus obliged, his teeth sunk into Alec’s hipbone at the same time he brought a hand up to massage Alec’s prominent bulge. Alec’s hands gripped the desk tight enough that his knuckles had turned white, pleading moans escaped his lips as his body begged for more.

Moments later Magnus fought with the stiff button on Alec’s trousers, he gripped the waistband and paused. “You’re sure you want this?”

Red faced and panting Alec shot Magnus an incredulous look. “I want this. I want you,” he spoke through half gritted teeth his cock throbbing almost painfully against the fabric.

Magnus tapped Alec’s hip for him to lift and in one swift motion he removed Alec’s trousers and underwear. Desire shone on his face as Magnus took in the sight of Alec’s erection, free from its confines and standing to attention. Biting his bottom lip Magnus removed his own clothing and noted the same thirsty desire written across Alec’s face.

Magnus braced himself with one hand and leant over Alec on the desk; their lips met with fiery passion. Alec’s hands fondled Magnus’ arse, a deep primal groan escaping him as Magnus’ hand finally found his erection and began pumping slowly.

Magnus moved to suck on Alec’s collarbone as Alec’s hand found his cock, the feeling causing him to bite a little harder than planned at Alec’s delicate skin. One hand still occupied pleasuring Alec; Magnus stretched his other to open his desk draw. He fumbled around a bit before exclaiming triumphantly as he managed to grab hold of lube followed by a condom.

“Just how many people do you lure into here?” Alec asked, an eyebrow raised with a playful smirk on his puffy lips.

Magnus smirked, “now is not the time to be getting jealous Alexander.” Magnus purred his name, the sound going straight to Alec’s groin.

Moments later Alec was writhing on the desk as Magnus’ skilfully opened him up. Almost torturously slowly Magnus moved one finger in and out; adding a second, he crocked his fingers slightly and moaned at the reaction caused by him finding Alec’s prostate. After a few more repetitions he added a third.

Alec became more and more restless, desperate for the feeling of Magnus filling him up, his body burning with desire. “P-please Magnus, I need you.”

Magnus took a couple of minutes longer to be sure that Alec’s body was prepared before rolling on the condom and positioning himself at Alec’s hole. He gradually pushed in, giving Alec’s body a chance to acclimatise. Before long Alec’s heels were impatiently digging into Magnus’ arse; a consuming need for Magnus to move.

He took the hint, slowly at first, he drew his cock out and slid it back. His thrusts became quicker and harder, hands gripping into Alec’s hips to help the motion. Alec’s eyes had rolled back into his head, lost in a world of pleasure.

The moans of pleasure and sound of skin on skin filled the room as the two men lost themselves in each other. Magnus began stroking Alec’s cock in time with his thrusts as he felt his own climax building.

Moments later, with a groan of Magnus’ name Alec climaxed, his release coating his belly. The sensation of Alec clenching around his cock coupled with the sight of him coming undone beneath him, triggered Magnus’ own release.

Magnus carefully slid out of Alec and disposed of the condom. Both men were panting as Magnus flopped into a chair, neither hurrying to cover themselves up.

Having come down from his high Magnus’ mind refocussed, “I know you probably won’t believe this, but you’re actually the first person I have brought in here.” He made a gesture with his hand, “aside from people I was already in a relationship with.”

Alec frowned and took in this information, his slightly achy body protested as he moved to sit up. He started to pull all his layers back on as Magnus did the same, helping Alec to fix his costume. Once dressed neither man made a move to leave, instead Alec sat down in the chair.

“I err.. I don’t suppose you would be interested in maybe going on a date sometime?” Alec was hopeful, something about Magnus was drawing him in. He knew he wanted more than just a one time thing.

“I’d like that,” Magnus smiled at him.

Alec gave Magnus his number so that he could let Alec know when he was free, part of Alec knew it was futile to get his hopes up that the gorgeous man before him would actually be interested in something long term. But he couldn’t deny the stirring inside him at the idea of something developing between them.

Reluctantly they both admitted that they needed to return to the club floor, Alec pulled on his helmet and gestured for Magnus to lead the way. In disbelief at what had just happened.

For the first time Alec was thankful for the helmet as he walked back out into the main club area, no one would be able to question why he couldn’t get a large grin off of his face. The other saving grace of the costume was that it completely hid the red mark that had blossomed on the bottom of his neck. Regardless of his new feelings towards it, he would die rather than let Izzy know he had grown to appreciate the positives of his costume.

Surprisingly, as he took his seat back at their table his phone buzzed in his pocket; while hopeful, Alec had not expected Magnus to actually do anything with his number. He felt his heartbeat pick up and heat flood his face- dressing as Kylo Ren turned out to be a blessing in the end. 


End file.
